Save Me From The Nothing I've Become
by beautifulmind
Summary: Soujiro's new life and maybe new love?
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first fanfic, so every review is much appreciated. I may not be updating in a while but bear wuth me,ok? Enjoy and tell me what you think! 

Notes:

"……." dialogue

'……….' someone's thought

Save Me From The Nothing I Become 

Chapter 1 : Reliving The Past.

It was quite a busy afternoon. The weather was very good. People were busy with their errands. A young man walked among the crowd. He was wearing light purple clothing and carried a sword that's wrapped with a brown cloth. He was smiling to the people that past by. Not because he knew them but because it's his habit. He had lived at the village since the past 5 years. He now owned a quite successful business. He supplied groceries to many people mostly merchants. He's contented with his way of living.

" Master Seta," a voice called from behind. The young man turned and saw a man in his late 40's approach him. " Good morning, Master Seta ," the man greeted him politely as he got closer. Seta Soujiro smiled and said, " Is there's anything I can help you with, Kojima-san?." The man called Kojima nodded. " My master would like to see you to discuss about a business trade." " What? Now," Soujiro asked. " Yes, he will be going out of town this evening and he would like to settle his errands with you before he leave.," Kojima explained. Soujiro nodded. " Very well… I'll meet him." Kojima leaded Seta Soujiro to his master house.

" I'm glad we can work things out between us, Seta-san…," Morisato Hibiki said and drink the tea that was placed in front of him. Soujiro who was holding the cup just smile and drink his tea. The business trade had gone pretty well. Morisato wanted to buy rice supply from Soujiro with cheaper price. Soujiro agreed as long as Morisato guaranteed that he would be buying his rice supply for the next 2 years even during depression. " If you would excuse me, I have to go now….," Morisato rise from his seat and walked towards the door. " I should be going too," Soujiro followed him to the front door. Morisato bowed at Soujiro before he aboard the carriage. Soujiro bowed back as the carriage started to leave. The sun was about to set. Soujiro walked his way towards the gate. When he was about to reach the gate, he heard a noise and some people yelling. Feeling curious, he went towards the noise to investigate.

The noise came from the rice storage place. Soujiro hid behind some trees so that he could see the situation clearly without being seen. What he saw shocked him and tore him deep inside. A boy, about 10 years old was lying on the ground and two men were in front of him. One of the men was holding a shinai. Those men were taunting him with their words. Soujiro couldn't hear them clearly but he can tell that they were calling him son of a bitch and brats.

Just like 'they' use to do to him. A pulse of anger ran through Soujiro's body. The boy was lying helplessly on the ground, trying to get up. Just like he used to be. Just like him when he was a child. Weak and helpless boy, desperate for help from others. The man with the shinai raised his shinai and strike it towards the boy's back.. Soujiro was surprised. How could a man strike a helpless and injured child like that? How could a man strike 'him'? Soujiro lurched forward and started running towards the men. Although with his amazing speed, he knew he couldn't make it before the boy was strike.

Out of the blue, he saw a shadow coming out from the house. The shadow was closer to the group than he was. Before he knew it, he already stopped running. Then, he saw the most amazing sight he had never seen before. A young woman was standing between the boy and the man; the shinai hit her left shoulder with full force. She staggered a little and winced to the pain but didn't move aside. Everybody was surprised, especially the men.

" Kyoko-neechan…..," the boy whispered slowly, a faint smile was paste on his face. The young girl was in her teen year. She has long black silky hair, tied in a braid that reached her waist. A few strands of wild hair were covering her temple and some part of her face. She was wearing a light green kimono. The men had total shock on their faces. " Kyoko……..," the man with shinai blurted as he lifted the shinai slowly from the young woman shoulder. Soujiro realized he was in the open so he hid behind a tree.

The young woman called Kyoko lifted her face. She was fill with anger and disgust. " What the hell do you think you're doing," she barked. The men were taken aback by her question but they recovered their composure. Trying to defend their despicable act, the man with shinai answered, " That boy….. he dropped one of the rice sack and……" " And you beat the crap out of him for that," she cut sarcastically as she straighten up herself.

The men were silent. " Is this what you've been doing behind my back? Huh," she asked, trying to restrain her anger. " What are you so mad about, his just a brat….," a guy answered with forced confidence. She glared at him. He looked down, no guts to face the glare. " He's not just a brat, he's your nephew," she yelled.

The men said nothing. " If I ever found out that you laid even one finger on him, you're dead," she shouted. The men said nothing, just nodded. " Now leave, you despise me," she spat to them. They hesitated but when one of them started to leave, the others followed. Soujiro smiled. ' Talk about maternal instinct although she's a little too young to have one…' Soujiro was still hiding behind the tree. He watched as the young woman took the boy into her arm and hugged him. She apologized to him for being late. The boy smiled faintly and said it was okay. The young woman helped him to get to his feet and brought him inside the house. She laid him on a pillow and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, she came back with some bandages, a bowl of water and a bottle of ointment for the wound. She cleaned the wound and dabbed the ointment on the wound. The boy hissed when the ointment touched the wound but the young woman remained calm and said comforting words. After she finished treating the wounds, she told the boy to rest. The boy nodded and closed his eyes. Soujiro watch this with a smile. He doesn't know what he was feeling ……... Then, it hit him. ' I'm feelings emotions? But how? I was supposed to be emotionless! That's what I've been for the past 20 years. Could it be? I'm starting to 'feel' again? After all these years, I actually can feel and have emotions again ! ' He closed his eyes and smiled as he clutched his hand to his heart. ' Feeling is not too bad…..'

Soujiro couldn't take his eyes of the two people although the sun was already set and it was dark outside. The boy was already asleep. The young woman called Kyoko got up but stumbled down to the floor. Suddenly, Soujirou saw her clutching her left shoulder. He remembered. The shinai blow hit her before when she protected the boy, full force.

Kyoko was wincing in pain but she made no sound. She was afraid she would wake Yamato. " Damn… I forgot all about it," she muttered under her breath. Still clutching her shoulder, she managed to stand. Then, she walked out from the room carrying the bandages and the ointment. Soujiro followed her shadow. She went into another room. Soujiro could see inside the room clearly as the window was open. Kyoko placed the ointment in front of her. To Soujiro surprise, she pulled her kimono down to one side, revealing her left shoulder and the wound from before. She glanced at it. " Pretty bad. That bastard definitely had something in him. Fortunately, it hit me instead of Yamato," she said too herself. She began to dab the ointment on the wound. Then, she took the bandage and started to open her kimono to wrap the wound. At this time, Soujiro left the house with hot-red face, learning a new feeling to him: embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Tenken's Amour for your review. It's my first fanfic ever and your review was my first one. Thank you so much. Hope you'll enjoy this fanfic till the end. P 

Chapter 2 : The Dream 

A few days had gone by since the visit to Morisato residence. Soujiro carried on with his routine but he can't take his mind of Kyoko and it really bothered him cause he didn't even know the reason why. He felt sort like empty inside. ' Again with the feelings, although it's not a pleasant one, it's a good one to learn…. Maybe this is what people means by missing someone'. Soujiro wished that he could meet Hibiki just so that he could get a glance of Kyoko. ' That wouldn't be wise…I do have meeting with him tomorrow so; I'll just go tomorrow. I can wait another day'.

And he was wrong, so wrong. He couldn't wait even for a day. He cannot concentrate on his job and his mind kept wondering elsewhere, to be precise the Morisato residence. At last, nightfall came. Soujiro had just finished his dinner. He was sitting outside, watching the stars. All of the stars reminded him of Kyoko. ' What is this feeling? I kept thinking about her and I don't even know why!.' A few hours later, he was already in bed. ' I'm going to see her tomorrow. That's a relieving thought but I also feel very nervous.'

Soujiro fall asleep with Kyoko still on his mind. That night, he had the same nightmare that he had since he was a little boy. The nightmare where he kept running in the dark and shouting for help. The ending was always the same. His family member would catch him and beat him. And after that, he would use a sword and slashed all of them. But tonight, the dream was a little different. He was running, screaming for help in the dark. His mean uncle almost caught him. That was when a glowing figure emerged from the dark and save him. He couldn't see the figure clearly since the light was blinding his eye. The figure brought him to a place. He was sitting in a field. A vast green field. He could feel the wind blowing and the bird chirping. He was calm and he enjoyed being there. The figure was standing in front of him, still glowing. Then, the figure started to leave. Soujiro called the figure back but the figure kept running. Before the figure disappeared, it turned around and looked at him. It was a young woman, smiling at him; a beautiful young woman and he knew her.

It was Kyoko. She gave one last sincere smile and started running away from him. He chased after her but he stumbled on a rock and fall to the ground. Soujiro bolted from his bed. He was panting like he had just finished a sprint. It was like he had chased something, somebody. Then, he remembered the dream. He couldn't help smiling to himself. Although he was sweating and panting, he felt good. ' I don't remember the last time I had a pleasant dream. Yeah, I remembered! I never had a pleasant dream. Well, things surely change since I met her. Hopefully she's going to bring more happy things into my life.'

He got up and dresses to go to work. ' I got to settle a few things at the shop before I can go to the Morisato residence.' Soujiro finished his job quickly. His assistant, Kazuma, a man in his late 40's was quite surprised to see him in such a hurry. Soujiro grinned as he had finished his errands. 'Now, the Morisato residense!.' After a few minutes of quick walk and occasionally a run, he reached the Morisato residence. The servant invited him in. On the way to the living room, he saw that the boy was carrying rice sacks towards the rice storage place. ' Where is Kyoko? I don't think she'll let the boy do the hard work.' After finishing his sentence, he heard Kyoko's voice. " Yamato-kun! Yamato-kun! Where are you," Kyoko called from inside the house. Soujiro turned towards the voice.Yamato, the boy heard and answered her.

Kyoko merged from the door. She was standing in front of him. She was wearing a black kimono and a sword hang down at her back. ' Wow! Carrying sword at your own house? She definitely got safety issues,' Soujiro was surprised to see the sword. ' But she's definitely more beautiful up-close.' Kyoko noticed Soujiro and although she doesn't know him, she bowed as a sign of respect. Then, she went back to her business. " Yamato-kun! What are you doing," she asked, horrified to see the little boy carrying so much weight on his back. " I'm just transferring these rice sacks to the rice storage place," Yamato answered casually since he was custom to the job. Kyoko walked quickly towards Yamato. She took down the rice sacks from the boy's back. Yamato did nothing. " This is not a job for boy like you. Only adult man should do this job," Kyoko told him. Yamato said nothing. He just nodded.

Soujiro stood at his place and watched. The servant invited him in but he said he wanted to stay here. The servant obeyed his wish and told him he'll inform Master Hibiki about his arrival. The servant left. Soujiro watched Kyoko scolded the boy for doing things beyond his capability. But then, her expression soften and she talked in a soft and calm voice. ' I like the way she could get angry easily and calm down as fast as she get mad…'.

" Hey, Yamato! Hurry up, you slow brat," a man voice was heard from inside the rice storage. Kyoko looked towards the rice storage. Morisato Hibiki came out from thr rice storage. When he saw Kyoko was standing there with Yamato, he paused. Kyoko said nothing, just staring at him. Morisato Hibiki was squirming in his place. " What did you said, Nee-san," Kyoko asked from afar. " Nothing….. just trying to get the boy work a little," Hibiki answered bravely as he approached Kyoko and Yamato. " And why does Yamato have to do this hard work," Kyoko was still staring Hibiki in the eyes. Hibiki said nothing. " Why are you protecting this boy," Hibiki asked Kyoko.

" Because he's my nephew and he deserved to be protected by someone." Kyoko answered firmly. ' It's her nephew. I thought the boy is his son. Makes sense why she's not around him before.' Kyoko and Hibiki continued their discussion. Finally, Hibiki gave up. He walked away but after a few pace, he stopped and turned around. " When father died, everything will be mine. The first thing I'm going to do is kick you out of this house. So, you better start finding a husband or a place to stay!" Kyoko calmly replied, "Father would be around in a long time! And he won't give his property to you, a despicable bastard!."

' Ouch, that gotta hurt coming from a woman especially coming from your sister,' thought Soujiro. Hibiki raised his hand to slap Kyoko. Soujiro had already placed his hand on his sword. With his super speed, he could get to Hibiki before his hand touched Kyoko and finished him off. Kyoko was a lot faster than Soujiro expected. She drew her sword and placed it at his brother throat. " Go on and you will not live to see tomorrow," Kyoko threaten. Hibiki glanced at the sword. He dropped his hand and walked away while cursing under his breath. Hibiki noticed Soujiro was watching the whole incident. He coughed and walked towards Soujiro. Kyoko watched him leave and kept her sword back into its sheath.

" Kyoko-neechan," Yamato called her. Kyoko turned around, facing Yamato. " What?." " You shouldn't do that to him. He might hurt you later. You don't have to be their enemy just because you want to protect me.. It would only make it worst for you," Yamato said slowly. Kyoko smiled. " It's okay. Everything would be just fine." " Even if what he'd said happen, I have already found a little place for both of us," she whispered into the boy's ear. Yamato grinned widely. Kyoko took his hand and leaded him into the house.

Soujiro was watching Kyoko and Yamato and gave no attention to Hibiki who was approaching him. ' That's so sweet. If I ever had someone like that before, I might not end up like I am today. Kenshin said I met the wrong person at the wrong time. Luckily for that boy, he met the right person at the right time….' Soujiro watched as Kyoko and the boy went inside. Hibiki noticed Soujiro was watching Kyoko but he thought Soujiro was despised by Kyoko's action. " She's my sister. She's a rough young woman but I'll get rid of her soon." Soujiro switched his gaze to Hibiki. His eyes were full of hatred and disgust towards Hibiki but Hibiki couldn't notice that. Hibiki showed him into a room and they continue their discussion. Soujiro suppressed his anger during the discussion. He wanted to rip Hibiki apart but he managed to keep his cool until the discussion was over.

At the end of the discussion, Soujiro said to Hibiki that he wanted to meet Hibiki's sister. Hibiki gladly agreed for he thought with Soujiro's help, he may be able to 'tame' his sister. Soujiro knew what Hibiki was thinking and he just let him lost in his own imagination. ' It would be easier for me to see Kyoko if Hibiki think I'm trying to get her to his side. He wouldn't suspect a thing'. Soujiro smiled to his thought as Hibiki leaded him to Kyoko's room.

A later while later, he was facing Kyoko in her room. She looked calm but didn't let her guard down. Nearby, Yamato was sleeping soundly. Soujiro broke the ice, " I saw what you did to your brother before…" Kyoko didn't reply. " It was quite amazing. It took a lot of courage to do that and your sword skill is beyond average." Kyoko nodded and thanked Soujiro for his compliment, in a polite and formal way. ' She's still holding it up against me. How can I make her feels comfortable with me?.'

Kyoko finally spoken, " Seta-san, why do you want to see me?." " Please….call me Soujiro…" " Well, Soujiro-san, why do you want to see me? What business do I have with you?." ' She's cold and hostile, at least to stranger. I've seen her softer side.' " I want to have the chance to know you." Kyoko was surprised by Soujiro's answer. " Why is that?." " I think you're unique and I would love to learn more about you." " How can you say I'm unique since this is the first time we met." " Your first time to meet me but my second time to meet you." Soujiro smiled. " And may I know when was the first time you meet me, Soujiro-san?." " When you took the shinai blow for the kid." Soujiro moved his eyes to the sleeping boy. Kyoko did the same.

Kyoko held her face down and sighed. Soujiro studied her face. She was worried and unhappy. " May I know what's bothering you, Morisato-san?." Kyoko lifted her face and smiled. " You can call me Kyoko…." Soujiro knew that this young woman changed her mood easily but it was very unpredictable what she would do next. 'One second, she's a cold and hostile stranger, the next second, she is smiling to you and melt your heart out.'

" I don't think you know Yamato-kun's story, Soujiro-san…" " I knew some things, enough to know what he's going through…" Kyoko looked Soujiro in the eye. " Do you, Soujiro-san?" Soujiro nodded. Kyoko was searching his eyes; looking for the truth in his words. " I guess you do…..". Soujiro stood up. Kyoko watched him cautiously. " I'm going to leave now. But I'll be back soon, if that's alright with you, Kyoko-san?." Kyoko smiled and nodded gently. Soujiro opened the door. He stopped. " Kyoko-san? Why are you so nice to me although we just met?." Kyoko replied instantly without even thinking first. " Because you're the only one who is so nice to me in this house. Besides, I can tell that you're sincere and meant no harm to me." As much as the reply flattered Soujiro, he couldn't help feeling sad. 'The only one who is nice to you, huh?.' He greeted her good night and left the Morisato residence.

Kyoko watched Soujiro left from the window. She smiled faintly and sighed. ' He's a good man. I can tell by his eyes.. There's traces of sadness and loneliness but he's very kind at heart….. '. Kyoko sat by the window for a while before closing it and went to bed. Before she fell asleep, the picture of two men appeared. Soujiro Seta and her father, Morisato Takeuchi.


	3. Chapter 3

Rurouni Kenshin don't belong to me. Hope you enjoy the story. P

Chapter 3 : The Talk by The River

The next morning, Soujiro's memory of his conversation with Kyoko was still fresh in his memory. He whistled and hummed while working his accounts. Kazuma thought it was weird. Soujiro was never happy doing the accounts. They gave him headache, that's what Soujiro always said. Since that day, Soujiro spent almost everyday with Kyoko and Yamato. Hibiki didn't mind much since he thought it was part of Soujiro's plan to get close to his younger sister. The more Soujiro knew about Kyoko, the more he liked… loved her. He can tell that the feeling was mutual but he… they said nothing about it. They just enjoyed each other company, and Yamato's too

That day, Soujiro was on his way to his usual visit to the Morisato residence. But when he reached the house, the servant said Kyoko and Yamato had gone out. Soujiro was very disappointed, he really want to see Kyoko today. ' Although I just she her the day before yesterday, I already miss her.'

Soujiro didn't plan to go back to work so he decided to take a stroll along the river. When he reached the river, he met Yamato, fishing with three boys in his age at the riverbank. Soujiro called Yamato's name. Yamato ran towards him when he saw Soujiro. They had grown quite close with each other. They have one thing in common; both of them like Kyoko.

Soujiro asked where Kyoko was. Yamato said Kyoko was going somewhere but she didn't tell him. " Kyoko-neechan let me play by the river bank while she was gone…." Yamato explained enthusiastically. Soujiro nodded and let Yamato continued to be with his friends.

" Where is Kyoko," Soujiro muttered as he continued his walk. His mind kept racing to figure out Kyoko's whereabouts. He was in deep thought when he heard a faint moan. He stopped. He was near to the bridge. He strained his ear to hear out the cry again. Then, he heard it. The faint moaning, moaning in pain. ' Somehow… I know that voice.' The thought hit him. " It's Kyoko," Soujiro yelled to himself and started looking for Kyoko. He saw a figure under the bridge. He ran towards the figure. From afar, he could see the woman he loved. She was sitting on the ground; her face was cringing with pain. Soujiro ran towards Kyoko. Kyoko noticed that Soujiro was coming to her. " Soujiro…. Thank goodness….," she whispered to herself.

Soujiro knelt beside her. " Kyoko! What's wrong," Soujiro asked as he eyes ran wild on Kyoko, looking for wound or injuries. " Kyoko pointed to her ankle. " I think I sprained my ankle. Soujiro gently hold the ankle to take a look at it. Kyoko groaned. Soujiro examined the ankle. " We better take you to a doctor." Kyoko smiled. ' How can she smiled in this kind of condition? She was supposed to be in pain!.' " That's what I've been trying to do; bringing myself to the doctor but I fell each time I tried to get up. And the pain got worst every time I tried," Kyoko explained. Soujiro nodded. " I'll take you to the doctor.." Kyoko was confused. "How?." Soujiro swapped one of his arm behind Kyoko's back and the other under her knees. Then he lifted her up. " This way…," he answered with a smile. And he started walking by the river, heading towards the clinic.

Kyoko was blushing furiously. Soujiro noticed that her whole face was red and he cannot help laughing. Kyoko forgot about her embarrassment and got mad. " Why are you laughing," she yelled. Soujiro made no reply and smiled. Kyoko was stunned. She didn't say anything more and made herself comfortable. She cuddled Soujiro's neck and placed her head on Soujiro's shoulder. Soujiro glanced down at Kyoko's face. " Kyoko..," Soujiro called. " Hmmm?." " What do you think about the two of us?." " What do you mean, Soujiro?." " The two of us being together?." Kyoko said nothing for a while. " I like it. I like the idea of it…," she answered slowly. Soujiro smiled at her remark. " So, what would you say if I ask you to marry me," Soujiro asked again. Kyoko's head bolted up from Soujiro's shoulder. She looked into his eyes.

Kyoko placed her head back on Soujiro's shoulder. " I would love to..," she whispered. " But not now, Soujiro. I have an important things to settle." Soujiro nodded. " Tell me when the important things are settled and when you're ready to be with me, will you? I'll be waiting..," Soujiro replied thoughfully. " Don't worry… I will…"

On the way to the clinic, Yamato followed them. Soujiro met him at the riverbank, still fishing. When Soujiro told him he was going to bring Kyoko to the clinic, Yamato followed them. After Kyoko's wound was treated at the clinic, Soujiro once again carried her home. " Soujiro, you better put me down. You've been carrying me for a long time. Don't you feel tired," Kyoko asked with concern. " No!." Kyoko looked Soujiro in his eyes. ' She always looked into my eyes. For her, that's the only place where she can find the truth about people.' Soujiro smiled and Kyoko said nothing.

Kyoko glanced at Soujiro's face. ' Whenever he noticed I was looking at him, he replied with a smile. A kind and comforting smile. His genuine and sincere smile. I rarely see he smile this kind of smile to others. Maybe it's because he's being sincere and genuine when he's with me…'. Kyoko smiled at that thought.

They reached the Morisato residence. Soujiro placed Kyoko carefully in her room. Kyoko was feeling guilty. " I'm sorry for the trouble, Soujiro. You have to carry the heavy me to the clinic and back home." Soujiro smiled and said, " I like carrying you around. I could always get a carriage but I prefer to carry you.." Kyoko blushed. " I appreciate you like carrying me but it's a trouble to you and I don't like troubling you," Kyoko explained. Soujiro stood up. " Doing something for the people that you like is not a trouble." Soujiro left with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Rurouni Kenshin don't belong to me. So does the Soujiro Seta. Enjoy the story. P

Chapter 4 : The Beginning of A Nightmare.

" Kazuma-san, have you ever been in love? How is it like," Soujiro asked one day as he got up from his office desk and walked to the balcony. He stared at the sky. Kazuma was taken aback by the unexpected question. " Yes! How is it like, I'm not so sure, Master Soujiro," he answered at last. " Not sure," Soujiro was confused with his answer. " It differs from one man to another… but I can tell you want thing. If you love someone, you'll do anything for him or her. Your emotion is far from stable. And most definitely, you think about them all the time."

Soujiro didn't move his gaze from the sky. The only face that comes to his mind was Kyoko's. He could remember the way she smiled and her face when she was angry. " Are you in love, Master Soujiro," Kazuma asked when he saw Soujiro made no reply to his answer. " Huh," Soujiro looked at him like he was just awaken from a dream. Kazuma smiled his smile, his kind smile. " You met someone recently, haven't you? And you like her, right," Kazuma guessed. Soujiro was surprised. " How could you possibly know?." " People acts differently when they are in love," Kazuma said and smiled again. " Have I acted differently these past few weeks? If so, I haven't noticed," Soujiro replied honestly. Kazuma laughed. Soujiro was more confused than he was before. " Yes, Master Soujiro. You behaved rather peculiar these past few days. But like everyone who is in love, none of them realized unless they've been told."

Soujiro nodded. He was satisfied with Kazuma's answer. " Tell me, Kazuma-san. Have you heard of Morisato Kyoko?." The name changed Kazuma's expression. His face was dark and serious. " What's wrong, Kazuma-san?." Kazuma relaxed. " I don't know her too well but she is in the middle of something dangerous. Poor kid. She had to endure a lot just by being a Morisato…," Kazuma sighed. He sympathized the girl. Soujiro had a worried expression on his face. " Tell me everything you know about her and her family, Kazuma-san," Soujiro demanded. " She has a sick father. Her brother, Hibiki, controls their family business. He did dirty works in the business but not big ones since their father was still alive. Rumor has it her father wishes to inherit his property and business to Kyoko-san. She's very capable and I have no doubt she can handle the business but if that ever happen, she'll be in hell. A hell created by her own family. Hibiki will turn everyone and everything against her if he has the patience. But I don't think he have it. He'll kill her as soon as he can. She might survive his attempt of murder but it would be a lot worst if Hibiki failed to eliminate her. Hibiki will make sure she lives in a hell. But one thing for sure, when Morisato Takeuchi died and if he inherit his property and business to Kyoko, that's the beginning of a nightmare for Kyoko…."

Soujiro said nothing. 'This is probably the thing she wanted to settle before our…. marriage. Hopefully, Morisato Takeuchi will live quite long so that I can help Kyoko settle this problem.' With the hope in his mind, he headed towards Morisato residence. He tried to make Kyoko tell me about her family but every time he asked, she would just smile sadly and said that he didn't want to know. When he insisted that he wanted to know, her answer was always the same, " You think you want to know but if you know, you will wish you never knew…," After finishing that with a smile, she would change the topic of their conversation. Soujiro didn't force her to answer since she seemed very disturbed about the matter of her family. Now he knew why.

" Very typical of her. Taking the entire burden to herself and keeping all the problems to her. She should open up to me. I'm not a stranger. I'm her…..," Soujiro was whispering to himself but didn't finished his sentence. He stopped walking and looked at the ground. ' Who am I to her? She's a very special person to me but am I to her?.' Soujiro felt a little portion of sadness crept into his heart. ' I never told her how I felt…. Should I? I know she likes me… but does she loves me like I do?.' Still feeling sad, Soujiro suddenly lost his interest of seeing Kyoko. He wanted to see her but he doesn't want to appear in front of her with this kind of sadness. ' Even if I tried to hide it, she'll see right through me… She always does…' Soujiro turned around and walked back to his shop.

Before he could reach his shop, Kazuma ran towards him. There was worries and alarming tone in his voice. " Master Soujiro! I just heard the worst news!." Soujiro was worried. Kazuma was always calm and in control. Something really bad must have happened to throw him out of his control. " It's Morisato Takeuchi! He died last night. And our worst fear for Kyoko-san is coming true. He inherited all his business and property to his daughter!." Soujiro gasped. ' This is bad! Very bad!'. Soujro was about to dash to the Morisato residence when Kazuma grabbed his arm. " Kyoko-san is safe for now. She's not there. She's at her father house. But she'll be back here by nightfall…." Soujiro relaxed a little. Kazuma let go of his grasp. " That's when they'll attack her. At night, at her own house while she's alone….," Kazuma muttered. Soujiro tighten his fist. ' He'll have to go over my dead body before he could even touch one strand of her hair…!.' Kazuma could tell that Soujiro was very angry and upset. Soujiro expression was tight and so does his fist.

An approaching servant interrupted the two men. Soujiro immediately recognized him. He was a servant from the Morisato residence. Soujiro could sense something bad. Things got worst when he saw the person behind the servant. It was Yamato, pale and looked very fragile. ' Oh,no! Kyoko, no! You can't do this……'


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy the story. Please R&R ok? P

Chapter 5 : The Plan.

Kyoko was standing in front of his father grave, She knew what would happen next and she was more than prepared to face it. She went back to her father house. Fujima Akira, a good friend of his father was waiting there. So does her first brother, Hibiki with his wife and her second and third brother, Takeshi and Naoki with their wives. Kyoko knew she has to face the fury of her siblings but she wasn't going to back down.

She took her seat. Fujima Akira cleared his throat and started talking. " I'm here as the bearer of your father's will. Now, I will read his will." Kyoko looked his brothers' eyes one by one. None of it showed any sadness or grief. There was only curiosity. Curiosity of how much will they get from their father's property. " Morisato Takeuchi-san wished that all his property would be donated to charity." The announcement were shocking to Kyoko's brothers and their wives but not to Kyoko. She knew that her father would do just that. Kyoko smiled. " Except for the Morisato residence where all of his children will live together under one roof." Kyoko snorted. ' Yeah, right! Father obviously don't know about their sibling rivalry.'

Fujima Akira continued to the part where everyone was waiting for. " As for his business, Morisato Takeuchi-san's daughter, Morisato Kyoko will manage it. Kyoko will be in charge of everything but her brothers, Hibiki, Takeshi and Naoki will help her with the business." Kyoko smirked. ' I knew this would happen. Father was clueless about his children.' Hibiki was outraged. " Kyoko, a woman will manage the business? She's not capable!." Takeshi and Naoki supported his objection. So do their wives.

Fujima Akira explained that he only read the will. Kyoko knew what would happen next. All of her sibling will object the will but in the end, the will shall prevail and she would be the one who will manage the family business. So, Kyoko got up and left. " Where do you think you're going," her first sister-in-law, Noriko asked. " I'm going back home," she answered uninterestedly and left, leaving his brothers and their wives gave Fujima Akira a hell of a headache. Kyoko got on her horse and headed home.

' They'll come after me next. Nothing that I didn't expect. Luckily, I have manage everything… well, almost everything. Soujiro's arrival in my life is not what I expected but the master plan is not ruined.' Kyoko thought of Soujiro. She wished she could tell him everything but if she does, she will put him in danger. Kyoko sighed. ' He's the first man I ever loved and soon, he's going to be the last too….'

Soujiro sensed something bad was happening. And he knew what Kyoko was trying to do by sending Yamato to him. He knew what she was thinking although the servant didn't said a word yet. " Miss Kyoko told me to bring Yamato-kun here. She also left a letter for you, Master Seta," the servant explained as he handed Soujiro a piece of paper. Soujiro knew the content of the letter. He can guess that much. He opened the letter and started reading it.

To Soujiro,

I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I think you can tell what I'm doing or trying to do right now. You have always been able to see through me. I've already bought a small place outside town for Yamato. I hope you can help him settle in and help him with his new life. I will always remember you cause you have been a very special person in my life. You're the first and last man I ever loved. I'll forever be in your debt. Thanks for bringing love and happiness into my life. Thank you for everything.

Yours,

Kyoko.

Soujiro was stunned. There was another piece of paper. It was the map to the house Kyoko said before. He slowly removed the letter from his eyesight. ' She's planning to kill herself going against her brothers.' Soujiro shuddered at the thought of losing the woman he loved. Soujiro remained calm and tried to come up with a plan. " Kazuma, go inside the shop and help Yamato settled in… After Yamato had calm down, go with him to the house outside town..," Soujiro commanded and handed him the map. Kazuma obeyed and guide the boy into the shop. Soujiro asked the servant to tell him everything that had happen.

The servant answered nervously, " Miss Kyoko gave me instruction to bring Yamato here while we were at Kyoko's father funeral. She said she'll be back here by nightfall and she instructed that all the servants and maids leave the house before she arrived. Said she wants to be alone with her family…". Soujiro nodded. ' She wants to be alone with them so that when the fight happen, no one will get hurt. If she loses the fight, she got nothing to lose cause she's fighting alone. If she does win, she'll have everything to gain.' Soujiro shocked his head. ' Foolish girl! She can bear the burden all by herself!.' Soujiro dismissed the servant. It was almost nightfall. Soujiro knew he can't waste anymore time. With a blink of an eye, he had already vanished from his previous spot.

Kyoko was waiting calmly at the living room. She had her sword by her side. Then, she heard horse footsteps and guessed that her brothers had arrived. Next, she heard footsteps running towards the living room. The door was flung opened. There, stood all three of her brother, with angry-stricken face. Kyoko watched them calmly and invited them to sit. As mad as her brothers were they sat in front of her. " Are you planning to disobey father's will and hand over the family business to us," Naoki questioned her. " No," was Kyoko short reply. Hibiki was getting uneasier by the moment. " You know there's only one solution for this problem since you refuse to disobey the will," Takeshi threatens. " Yes, I'm aware of that," Kyoko replied as her eyes still fixed onto Takeshi.

There was a few second of silence before all hells broke loose. Within seconds, Hibiki, Takeshi and Naoki had already drawn their swords and attacked Kyoko. Kyoko grabbed her sword and dodged the attack swiftly. She stood at the door and said, " Why don't we go outside where there's more space?." Her brothers looked at each other. Without waiting for an answer, Kyoko opened the door and walked outside.

Hibiki, Takeshi and Naoki followed her and faced her. " You might think it's quite unfair ; 3 men against a woman but we have the finish this quickly…," Hibiki explained. Kyko gave out a smirk, " I'm so used to your despicable act I don't care anymore…." Hibiki was outraged and attacked Kyoko. Kyoko drew out her sword and stopped the attack. Hibiki knew he was not a very skilled swordsman and Kyoko could finished him alone easily so he backed down. " What are your excuses about my death, assuming you manage to kill me….," Kyoko asked calmly. " We'd said suicide. You were too upset about father's death and decided to follow him," Naoki explained with a revolting smile on his face. Kyoko nodded.

After finishing the sentence, Naoki attacked, followed by Takeshi and Hibiki. Kyoko was in distress. She had to dodge, block and return the attack at the same time. Although she was more skillful in swordsman compared to any of her brothers, the trio attack was perfectly executed and precisely counted, making her losing her rhythm. Takeshi attacked from upside. Kyoko managed to dodge it just in time but she was caught in Naoki's attack from the left. Managed to dodge at the last minute, she suffered a serious cut at her left waist. She clutched the spot where she was cut. Blood were trickling from the wound. She knelt to the ground. Her body cannot support her anymore Her brothers wore a triumph smile on their face. Kyoko was grimacing because of the pain.

Hibiki stepped forward. " Since I'm the eldest child, I will have the honour to put your suffering to an end….," smiling at his own words. Hibiki raised his sword, aiming it to Kyoko's neck. Kyoko was too weak to even move. She surrendered herself to faith. Faith didn't let her down cause before the sword touched her neck; Hibiki fell backward to the ground, facing the sky.

A man stood between Kyoko and Hibiki. Takeshi and Naoki took a step backward, terrified by the man's speed. " Soujiro…….," Kyoko called weakly. Soujiro knelt to the ground and took Kyoko into his arm. " Are you alright," his voice was alarmed. Kyoko nodded and smile weakly. Kyoko hoped that Soujiro would never be involved in this fight but she felt relieved that he was by her side.

Soujiro turned his head towards Takeshi and Naoki. He placed Kyoko gently on the ground and walked towards Takeshi and Naoki. He raised his sword. " I'm going to kill you for even thinking of hurting my Kyoko," he yelled furiously. " Soujiro! No," Kyoko shouted, trying to get up and stopped Soujiro. Then, she fell down and groaned in pain. Soujiro rushed to her side. He totally forgot about his anger and intention to kill. It vanished as the sound of Kyoko's voice. Now, Soujiro was just worried and concerned about Kyoko. Kyoko smiled and said she was fine. Soujiro was relieved. He remembered the brother. He turned his head to them. " Should I do some more before you decided to leave," he asked coldly. Takeshi and Naoki looked at each other. They grabbed Hibiki and left the residence. Kyoko whispered, " It's not over yet, it's far from over, Soujiro.. And I don't want you to be part of this."

Soujiro looked into Kyoko's eyes. Tears started to form in her dark brown eyes. A tear dropped on Soujiro's hand. 'It's tearing me deep inside when I see her crying. I don't want her to shed any more tears…'. Soujiro wiped Kyoko's tears. He lifted Kyoko, carried her in his arm and started to walk. " Whether you like it or not, I'm already part of this since the day I fell in love with you…..," Soujiro whispered to Kyoko. Kyoko looked him in the eye and found the sincerity of his words. Kyoko nodded and buried her head in Soujiro's chest. Seconds later, her sobs can be heard. Soujiro lightly kiss her hair and comforted her all the way to the clinic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Final Decision.

While waiting for the doctor finished treating Kyoko, Soujiro thought of what had happen at the Morisato residence. ' I was full of fury and all I wanted to do was kill those bastards. But her voice, her sweet little voice stopped me. Just like that. I turned from a cold-blooded killer into a concerned lover in a blink of an eye. It's almost impossible to believe. Maybe this is how Kenshin change. From Hitokiri Battosai into plain Kenshin Himura. Maybe I'm changing too. Because of Kyoko. If before I disrespect Kenshin for the change, now, I want to change willingly. I know I could with Kyoko by my side.' Soujiro smiled. He felt like the happiest man alive.

The doctor came out and said he could go in and visit the patient. Soujiro entered the room. The doctor stood behind him. Kyoko was resting on the clinic bed. Her wound had been treated and bandaged. The doctor said she was out of danger for the time being and advised a lot of rest. Kyoko nodded but she knew she couldn't do that. She had a lot of errands to settle. Soujiro was sitting by the bedside. Although Kyoko nodded to the doctor's instruction, Soujiro knew her mind was thinking the contrary. The doctor went out. Soujiro walked him out and thanked him. After closing the door, Soujiro turned around and saw Kyoko was staring at the ceiling.

" I know what you're thinking, Kyoko….," Soujiro said as he walked to the bed. " You always do, Soujiro…," Kyoko replied with a smile. Soujiro sat at the bedside and held Kyoko's hand in his. Kyoko grasped his hand. " How is this going to end," Kyoko asked Soujiro. " I don't know. It's all up to you. Although I may not agree with your decision, I will support it…," Soujiro replied, tighten his grip. Kyoko smiled and closed her eyes. Soujiro knew she was tired. He accompanied her until she was asleep, not letting go of her hand. After he was sure Kyoko was in deep sleep, he left the clinic and headed towards the house outside town that Kyoko told him before.

Kyoko opened her eyes. She was aware that Soujiro accompanied her until he was sure she was sleeping. Well, she was pretending to sleep. She got up from the bed. ' Soujiro is a very kind man and I love him very much. That's why I can't let him suffer with me..'. She dressed up properly and leaved the clinic. Her sword hung faithfully behind her back. Kyoko knew what she had to do to end this.

Soujiro reached the house. He opened the door and saw Kazuma was sitting at the living room, Yamato was asllep by his side. Kazuma lifted his head. " Master Soujiro…," he whispered, not wanting to wake the boy. " I'm here to check on you and Yamato..," Soujiro spoke in a low tone. " How's Kyoko-san," Kazuma expressed his concern. " She was involved in a fight with her brothers…" Kazuma gasped. " Luckily, I made it just in time. She's fine now although she suffered a cut…," Soujiro continued. Kazuma let out a sigh of relief. He knew how important Kyoko was to Soujiro and how important they were to each other. He regarded Soujiro as his own son and of course a father always worried about his son.

" What's Kyoko-san next move," Kazuma asked. Soujiro didn't say anything for a while. " I seriously don't know. As much as I know what she's thinking, she's very unpredictable from time to time…," Soujiro sighed. " But that's a quality of her that make charmed you in the first place," Kazuma grinned. Soujiro looked at Kazuma in confusin. Soujiro let out a little laugh. " Yes, your right, Kazuma-san!."

Kyoko walked through the darkness. Although it was dark, she knew exactly where she was going. ' I've already made my mind. I hope everyone can live with what I've decided.' An image of Sojiro floated into Kyoko's mind. " Especially you, Soujiro…," she whispered as she quicken her pace.

Soujiro headed back to the clinic to check on Kyoko. When he opened the door, he saw the bed was empty. ' No, not again, Kyoko!.' Soujiro dashed outside the clinic. He had an idea that he would find Kyoko at the Morisato residence. ' Oh, God! Please let me be there in time…. Please don't make it too late….'

Kyoko entered her house compound calmly. She could see lights at the living room so she assumed her brother were there, probably discussing about their next move on her. She took in a deep breath and let it out. " Let's get this over with….," she muttered to herself. Kyoko started walking towards the living room.

Hibiki, Takeshi and Naoki were discussing with another man. He was a tall, thin and had a fierce face. And he was a skillful swordsman. He was an assassin that the brothers about to hire to eliminate their own sister. They had finished discussing the price and Hibiki had handed the money to the assassin. The assassin was keeping the money in his pocket when he asked, " Is it really necessary to hire me to eliminate a woman? How strong or skillful could she be?."

The brothers looked at each other. " She's quite skillful in swordsmanship but we can easily take her down. The problem is the man who's protecting her. He has an amazing speed and high swordsmanship. We need you to get rid of that man and our sister along the way. The assassin shocked his head. " People these day would do anything for wealth, right?." The assassin statement perplexed the brothers. " So am I…," the assassin whispered.

They heard footsteps and the door opened. Kyoko was standing at the door. The brothers were shocked. They didn't expected Kyoko to come back. At least not for a while. The assassin noticed the brothers expression. " Is this your sister," he asked Naoki. Naoki nodded. His eyes were still fixed on Kyoko. The assassin stood up. Kyoko watched him.

" Who are you," Kyoko asked when he saw a stranger in the room. The stranger bowed to her and answered," I'm an assassin hired by your brothers to eliminate you…". Kyoko didn't seemed alarmed or scared. She remained calm. Kyoko walked inside the room and sat next to the assassin, facing her brothers. " You don't have to hire an assassin. I'm here to give up my right of the will…" Kyoko's statement spooked everybody in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Fight With the Assassin 

Hibiki, Takeshi and Naoki didn't believed what they just heard. Kyoko willingly gave up her right of the will, meaning she was handing the business to them. " Kyoko, are you kidding," Takeshi blurted. Kyoko shocked her head. " I'm serious as you are; hiring an assassin to get rid of the ' obstacle'," Kyoko replied sarcastically. " What made you change your mind? You were so firm with your decision before…," Takeshi was confused.

Kyoko looked at her brothers, one by one. " It's none of your business but I'll tell you. I'm getting married. And the guy I'm going to marry is far more important than any of you and your money. I just want to live in peace with him." Hibiki grimaced. " It's Seta, isn't it?." Kyoko nodded. " Who? You know him," Naoki and Takeshi asked Hibiki. Hibiki nodded. " He was the one who strike me the other night. Used to be a business partner."

" So? We're settled! I'm going to get out of here and would never return again," Kyoko said as she walked towards the door. Her brother nodded, satisfied with the conclusion. " Wait a minute, Kyoko-san," the assassin called out. Kyoko turned to face him. " What is it, Mr. Assassin?." The assassin smiled as he got up. " I've already took your brothers money. It's not returnable and I always finished my job……" Kyoko said nothing.

" You want to finish your job; that is to kill me," Kyoko guessed. " You first and the Seta guy later," he smirked. Kyoko nodded, " Okay… It's fine by me. So, shall we do this outside?." The assassin smiled and gestured his hand, " Ladies first." Kyoko walked towards the lawn. Hibiki, Naoki and Takeshi watched in silence. " Should we stop them? Kyoko already gave us the business..," Takeshi suggested. He used to be the closest brother to Kyoko when they were kids. He was having second thought and compassion towards his little sister. Hibiki shocked his head. " She might have second thought and claim her part one day." During childhood, Hibiki was the tough brother who always picks on his weak siblings. He always pushed Kyoko around but he stopped when Kyoko started to learn Kendo. Takeshi said nothing but nodded. He was the loyal follower of Hibiki.

Kyoko and the assassin were at their position. Their hands were closed to their swords. They were waiting for the right moment to attack. The assassin made the first move. He lurched forward and attack Kyoko, not cutting her any slacks although she was a woman. Kyoko blocked his sword with her own sword. The two swords clashed. Now, they were using their strength to push the opponent backward. Kyoko knew when it came to strength; the assassin had the advantage so she jumped a few steps backward. The assassin rested his sword on his shoulder. He smiled. Kyoko smirked back, she was panting. The battle of strength really wore her out.

The assassin made the first attack again. He ran towards Kyoko, screaming at the top of his lung, intended to finish the fight with one attack. Kyoko was ready. She also ran forwards towards the assassin. When they came close, they exchanged blows and kept on running before stopping a few meters from the spot where they exchanged blows.

Naoki gasped. He knew that the assassin had cut Kyoko and he was not enjoying it. As much as he wants the business, he didn't want Kyoko to die.

Soujior ran as fast as he could. He never ran this fast before, not even when he battled Kenshin. ' Kyoko, please hold on. I'll be there. Just don't ………' Soujiro can't bring himself to say or even think the word.

Kyoko was cut at the right shoulder while the assassin suffered a cut at his waist. The assassins's wound was worst than Kyoko but her previous wound at her waist was bleeding again. ' Should have listened to the doctor, but no…. I'm here fighting with an assassin.' Kyoko preached to herself mentally. ' But it's for the good cause. For Soujiro's and Yamato's sake.' Those two names gave her more strength and determination to win. She smiled to herself. The assassin saw her. " Does the wound made you feel good? If you want more, I can give it to you…," he offered.

" No thanks. I intend to beat you with the next attack," Kyoko said with confidence. The assassin was taken aback by her remark but he recovered his composure. " Then, what are we waiting for," the assassin smiled wickedly.

" Stop it," a voice yelled from the gate. Kyoko jerked her head to the voice. She recognized the voice. A few seconds later, Soujiro emerged from the darkness. Hibiki, Takeshi and Naoki backed a few steps. The sight of Soujiro scared them, remembering what he had done to Hibiki before. Kyoko smiled. " I knew you'll know I'd be here," she said. Soujiro walked to her. He noticed her wound. " You're hurt, Kyoko. Better take a rest," he suggested as he took her arm and guide her to a tree nearby. Soujiro gestured Kyoko to sit down. Kyoko obeyed with no objection.

" Who's that guy," Soujiro asked as he carefully placed a piece of cloth on her bleeding wound. After that, he told her to maintain pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. " He's an assassin. Thought I can take care of him before retiring from this family-feud-business," Kyoko replied with a groan when she pressed the cloth on her wound. Kyoko smiled to Soujiro and he smiled back. " I'll take care of him. Be back in a while." Soujiro placed a kiss on her forehead. Kyoko closed her eyes and smiled. " I know you will. I'll wait."

The assassin was watching the scene between the two lovers. He felt nothing about it. He assumed the guy, the Seta guy will continue the fight. He didn't bother much about the time wasted. He knew he can finish the by tonight. The Seta guy walked towards him. He shouted, " You're her relief?." Soujiro nodded and smiled. The assassin held his sword in front of him, ready for the battle.

Kyoko watched as Soujiro approached the assassin. The assassin asked if Soujiro was next. Soujiro replied with a smile. " That's not Soujiro true smile, the kind of smile he would give me. It's a fake smile," Kyoko muttered to herself.

" Do you mind if I attack first," Soujiro asked the assassin with a smile. " Be my guest, smiley," the assassin replied. Soujiro smiled but after that, he narrowed his eyes. His smile was gone. He headed towards the assassin in a lightning fast speed. The assassin was shocked. Soujiro could see that in his eyes when he was close to him and cut him at the shoulder before the assassin could even lifted his sword. ' He never expected that…'

With just one attack, the assassin fell to the ground. He was still alive and didn't intend to give up. He tried to stand. He staggered before he could finally stand straight. " Who are you? With that amazing speed, you must be someone..," the assassin blurted. He knew a swordsman with that kind of a skill must be widely known. " The name is Soujiro Seta," Soujiro answered not with a smile but a deadly glare. The assassin gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Under the Moonlight. 

Kyoko was confused by the expression on the assassin's face when he heard Soujiro's name. " Why is he so shocked and afraid," Kyoko whispered. Soujiro remained calm although his face was expressionless. The brothers were just as confused as Kyoko.

" What? What's wrong," Hibiki asked the assassin. The assassin turned to face Hibiki. " You never told me I was up against Soujiro Seta. If I've known, I would never take this job," the assassin yelled to Hibiki. " What's wrong with him being Soujiro Seta," Takeshi asked, changing glance between the assassin and Soujiro. The assassin had lost all his control he had before. He replied, screaming at the top of his lung, " He was a criminal. A cold-blooded killer!."

The word ' cold-blooded killer' send a shiver to everyone especially Kyoko. Soujiro never told her about his past. He always eludes the Kyoko's question about the past. Now Kyoko understand why. It was unbelievable. 'I'm in love with a cold-blooded killer?.' Soujiro made no reply to the assassins statement. The assassins reached inside his pocket. He pulled out the money the brothers had given him and threw it to Hibiki. " Fighting him defines death-penalty. I'm giving back the money. I'm quitting the job," the assassin shouted at Hibiki's face. Then he turned towards Soujiro. He knelt in front of him and begged him to spare his life. Soujiro kept his sword in the sheath and muttered a short answer, " Go!."

The assassin leaved with tails between his legs. He loves his own life more than he loves money. He was wise enough to beg Soujiro Seta to spare his life. Luckily, the so-called cold-blooded killer agreed to spare him. If not, he shuddered at the thought of it.

Kyoko watched the assassin leaved. Then, her brothers were wise enough to leave too. That left only the two of them in the lawn, under the moonlight. Soujiro didn't moved a muscle, he just turned his face towards Kyoko's direction. Kyoko could see Soujiro's face clearly. She could see his eyes. Kyoko could see the loneliness and guilt, not to mention a little hint of hurt at the remark of 'cold-blooded killer'.

For a moment, they just stared into each others eyes, looking for answer, looking for a clue of what was going to happen next. Kyoko tried to get up with the support from the tree. She staggered but managed to stand up straight. Soujiro walked towards her. Kyoko walked slowly towards him.

Soujiro saw Kyoko tried to stand up. He wanted to help but he knew Kyoko wouldn't want any help from a cold-blooded killer. He wanted to leave but he knew he couldn't, not with at least a chance to say goodbye. He approached her. ' Just one last goodbye….' His mind chanted the words.

They stopped at the center of the lawn, facing each other. Kyoko searched his eyes for answer, like she always does. Usually, Soujiro could give her the answer she was looking for and pleased her with the answer but not tonight. Her eyes were asking; are you a cold-blooded killer?. Oh, how Soujiro wished the answer were no but his eyes told the truth; yes, I used to be a cold-blooded killer. There was confusion in her eyes. She knew not what to do. But after a few seconds, her eyes changed. It was fill with determination and final decision that can be changed by no one. Soujiro interpreted it as; I don't want to be with a cold-blooded killer. He understood her decision. Who wants to be with a cold-blooded killer?

Soujiro already gave up but Kyoko's next move stunned him. Kyoko embraced him " I'm just glad that you're alright," she whispered and tighten her hug as if she didn't want to ever let go. Soujiro just stood there, both hands at his side. He knew she was unpredictable but this much? It was too shocking for his brain to digest. Finally, he came to his senses. He kissed her hair and hugged her back. " Thank you…," Soujiro whispered. " For what," Kyoko asked gently. " For a lot of things; bringing happiness into my life, chaning me for the better, accept me for the way I am and the way I used to be and the list goes on and on…." Kyoko chuckled but groaned when she felt the pain from her wound. Soujiro let her go.

" We better get you to the doctor, again…," Soujiro suggested. " But I could barely walk…," Kyoko complained. Soujiro smiled and did what he did at the riverbank. He carried her in his arms. Kyoko cuddled his neck. " Hey… you know what? This reminded me of a conversation we had in a similar situation..," Soujiro announced. Kyoko was confused but she remembered it. " Yes, I remember it too. And I'm going to tell you now, that I'm ready since everything is settled. I'm ready to be your wife, Soujiro," Kyoko replied. Soujiro smiled and they talked about the wedding plans on their way to the clinic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : The Perfect Couple.

The doctor was definitely surprised to see the couple again. It was the third time Soujiro brought Kyoko to the clinic. The doctor lectured Soujiro about taking good care of his 'wife'. Soujiro didn't have any chance to explain just nodded while Kyoko was just laughing at the misunderstanding. It wasn't really a misunderstanding; the doctor was in the future. Soujiro knew Kyoko will be his wife and Kyoko knew that too.

After the second battle at the Morisato residence, Kyoko's brothers didn't even dare to cross their path. The wedding was held at Soujiro's residence. It was a small occasion with only close relatives and friends were invited. The newly wed settled in at Soujiro's residence. Yamato lived with them for the first five years but moved out to the house outside town that Kyoko bought. Soujiro's business was good and expanding. He got richer from time to time but he knew there was more to life than wealth.

Although Yamato had moved out, he visited Soujiro and Kyoko frequently. With a little help from Soujiro, Yamato opened his own business. It was small but Yamato was contented. He already met a girl and they were madly in love. The girl, Aki was a very sweet girl. Sometimes, she came along with Yamato during his visit to Soujiro and Kyoko's house. Kyoko was very glad that Yamato lived happily. So does Soujiro. He ended up happy, so does the boy who shared the same fate as he was.

A few months after their marriage, Kyoko told her husband, Soujiro that she wanted to meet her brothers especially Naoki. Soujiro said disagree at first, considering her brothers were the one who wanted her dead. Kyoko replied with a sentence that changed Soujiro;s opinion; 'blood is thicker than water.' Soujiro agreed and accompanied her to meet Hibiki, Takeshi and Naoki who they assumed was living at the Morisato residence.

Later, they found out Naoki had left the family and the family business. Rumor has it he couldn't stand with Hibiki's immorality. Kyoko knew he was a good-hearted man who had chosen a wrong path. Kyoko was glad that he had turned over a new leave. Soujiro and Kyoko were on their way to visit Naoki who live outside town.

The carriage moved slowly. Kyoko was sitting next to her husband, Soujiro. Soujiro was asleep. It was quite a long journey. Kyoko watched Soujiro sleep. ' He's a great man. I love him more and more as time goes by.' Kyoko placed her head on Soujiro's shoulder. Soujrio noticed her action and reacted by taking her hand in his and squeezes it a little. They felt like they were the happiest couple alive.

The carriage stopped. They have reached their destination. Soujiro came out first and help Kyoko to come out. From where they stood, they could see Naoki and his family, his new family. His first wife, died because of high fever. After her death, he decided to change his life, to start fresh. Naoki was tending his garden, helped by his new wife while his two children were running around the garden. Kyoko smiled at the sight. She can tell that Naoki was very happy. Soujiro nudged Kyoko and they approach the family.

Naoki looked up. He saw a couple walking towards his place. He couldn't recognize them at first. They were wearing expansive clothing that signifies that they were rich people. Only when the couple was close, he recognized them. It was his sister, Kyoko and the Seta guy, probably her husband now. Naoki grinned. Kyoko looked more beautiful than he remembered and she was glowing with happiness. So does her husband. Both of them looked like they were made for each other.

Naoki's wife, Naomi was surprised but when she saw that her husband knew the rich couple, she relaxed. Naoki walked towards Kyoko. Kyoko let out a big smile. She hugged Naoki and called Naoki something he haven't heard for a very long time, " Naoki-neechan…..". Naoki hugged her back but then he remembered his dirty cloth. He let Kyoko go. " You shouldn't touch me. I have dirt all over my cloth. It will stained yours," Naoki explained. Kyoko looked at Soujiro and said, " I don't mind. It's just a cloth," and she hugged Naoki again. Naoki knew he couldn't say anything. He smiled and invited them into his house.

In the house, Naoki told Soujiro and Kyoko everything about Hibiki and Takeshi. " Takeshi left the house a few months ago. Like me, he wanted a new start." Kyoko was very happy to hear the great news. " How's Hibiki-neechan," she asked. " Still the same, I'm afraid. He's so stubborn. Even Noriko, his wife left him. He just to proud to admit that he failed the family business. He's in debt with almost everyone. No one could talk some senses into him." Kyoko was sad to hear about his first brother. She looked down on the floor. Soujiro felt her sadness and held her hand. Naoki noticed it and smiled.

" I can see that you're taking good care of my sister, Seta-san..," Naoki announced. " Please, call me Soujiro," Soujiro replied. Naoki smiled with satisfaction. " We used to treat you badly, right Kyoko? Thankfully Soujiro here was there for you." Kyoko looked at Naoki and then at Soujiro. " She was there for me too…," Soujiro muttered. Naoki knew her sister was in good hand. " I hope you'll take care of her, Soujiro-san!." " Don't worry. I will!."

Kyoko and Soujiro leaved the house after dinner. Naoki told them Takeshi's house location. In the carriage, they planned to visit Takeshi the day after tomorrow. They were so tired they sleep all the way home.

The visit to Takeshi house went well. Takeshi was wealthier than Naoki and he had five children. He told the same story about Hibiki and advised Soujiro to take good care of Kyoko. They left Takeshi's house in the afternoon.

Soujiro was sitting at his desk in his office, doing the thing he hated the most; accounts. Soujiro stood up and stand by the window. Kazuma came in. " I've found the information you told me to look for, Master Soujiro," Kazuma reported. " So, how is it," " Morisato Hibiki owned a lot of money to many people. His business is plunging down. He'll be out of business in a few months. He's also wanted by the police because of fraud in business, smuggling and many more.." Kazuma closed the book. Soujiro nodded. " I can help him with his debts, probably his business too but I can't do nothing about his crime…," Soujiro talked to himself as he stared outside the window. " Kazuma, pay Morisato's Hibiki's debts and help him as mmuch as you could with his business. It's the least I can do for him…" Kazuma nodded and opened the door. He was surprised to see Kyoko standing at the door. " Madam….," he bowed, glanced at his Master and leaved to continue his work.

Soujiro told Kazuma to help Kyoko's brother, Hibiki. He could hear Kazuma opened the door. It's surprised him when he heard Kazuma said the word 'Madam', the word he always use to greet… Kyoko. Soujiro spunned around. He can see Kyoko at the door and Kazuma's back. Kazuma glanced at him and left. Kyoko entered his office. She closed the door behind her. Soujiro couldn't tell what she was feeling cause she hung down her face. ' She might be sad cause I'm using my money as a sign of pity towards her brother.' Kyoko approached Soujiro. When she was a few feet away, she ran and threw her arms on Soujiro's neck. Soujiro was surprised. ' After all these time, she never failed to surprise me…' Soujiro hugged her. " Thank you…," Kyoko whispered. Soujiro held Kyoko's shoulder and pull her back a liitle. His eyes were fixed on her. " It's nothing. He's your family, meaning he's my family too," Soujiro replied with a kind smile. Kyoko nodded. Soujiro hugged her back. Then, he remembered.

" Why are you here? Is something wrong," Soujiro asked, concern in his voice. Kyoko nodded, " I have something to tell you. I just came back from the clinic." Soujiro's stomach made a flip. " What is it? Something wrong? You're sick," Soujiro asked non-stop. His face was rigid with worry. " Sick? Sort of….," Kyoko replied uncertainly. Soujiro leaded Kyoko to his chair and made her sit on it. He knelt in front of her. Kyoko was looking down into his eyes. Soujiro was looking up into his wife's eyes, looking for answer. He saw no worry or sadness, just happiness. ' How can you not felt upset when your sick?.' Kyoko took a deep breath. Soujiro couldn't helped trembling. He braced himself for the worst.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The Arrival.

" I'm pregnant..," Kyoko said in one breath. Soujiro jolted up and walked around the room as a sign of relief. " Thank goodness! You're not ill. You don't have any disease, you're just…….," Soujiro stopped walking. He turned his head slowly towards Kyoko's direction. " Pregnant," Soujiro blurted. Kyoko nodded. She was grinning and her face was glowing with happiness.

Soujiro nodded uncertainly. He was still trying to digest the information he just received. " Oh my God! I'm going to be a father," Soujiro told Kyoko. Kyoko nodded enthusiastically. Soujiro yelled at the top of his lung. " I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!." All the workers in the shop heard his sentence, word by word. They looked at each other and smiled. Most of them had already been through the joy of being a father.

Soujiro grabbed Kyoko and ran outside the office. Kyoko was forced to follow him. " I must tell Kazuma and tell him to tell everybody. Everybody! I want them to know I'm going to be a father," Soujiro explained as he pulled Kyoko's hand. Kyoko was forced to keep up with him but she smiled. She knew her husband was feeling really happy, nothing can stand in his path.

Kazuma's office door flung open. Soujiro was at the door, panting. Kyoko was behind him, panting too. " Kazuma, I have something to tell you. I'm going to be a ……" " Father," Kazuma finished Soujiro sentence before Soujiro could say more. Soujiro was shocked. " How did you know?." Kazuma smiled kindly, " I could hear you screaming it from your office. And I know what to do. Tell everybody, right?." Soujiro smiled and nodded.

Soujiro started running again. Kyoko followed him since her hand was still in his arm. Soujiro stopped at the hall where his workers were busy loading supplies in the carriage. All of the workers were looking at their boss. Soujiro grinned to them. He raised both of his fist into the air and shouted " I'm going to be a father!." The workers just smiled and congratulate him. Out of the sudden, Soujiro fell on the ground. He fainted after shouting that he was going to be a father. Kyoko was horror-struck. The workers rushed to him and carried him back home.

The doctor was called to the house. Soujiro was resting in his bed. Kyoko sat next to him; she was very worried about her husband condition. The doctor was checking his pulse. He put Soujiro's hand down. The doctor cleared his throat and said, " He's fine. He fainted because his body is not used to so much adrenaline running at one time. Simply put, he never felt this much excitement that his body was shocked. He will be fine when he wakes up." Kyoko nodded and thanked the doctor. The doctor was leaving so Kyoko told the maid to walk him out. The maid and the doctor leaved the room.

Kyoko put Soujiro's left hand between her two hands. She rubbed it gently. Her eyes were filled with tears. " You scared the hell out of me… I thought that you're leaving me. My hearts stopped when I saw you fell to the ground….," Kyoko whispered. She closed her eyes and her tears dropped out. She was crying on Soujiro's chest. Soujiro's hand was still in hers. " I don't think I can live without you. Only the thought of it makes me crying my heart out….." Kyoko said between her sobs. She was still crying.

It was dark but Soujiro could hear Kyoko's voice. ' She's crying.' Soujiro could also felt her warm tears on his chest. 'Kyoko, please stop crying…' Soujiro tried very hard to open his eyes but it was too heavy. He tried to move his fingers but he felt like he was paralyzed. He couldn't stand hearing Kyoko's cry. He wanted to get up, be by her side, comfort her in his arm but he was helpless. He couldn't do anything to help ease Kyoko's worries. Soujiro made on last effort to open his eyes. He used all the strength left in his body. Finally, he made it. He managed to open his eyes. The images were blurred at first but it got clearer. He can see Kyoko's face was buried in his chest and tears were still running out. Soujiro lifted his right hand and placed it on Kyoko's head. Kyoko felt his hand. She stopped crying and lifted her face.

Soujiro could see the traces of tears on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy but filled with relief when she saw he had regained his consciousness. Kyoko wiped her tears and smiled. Soujiro smiled back to her. Kyoko kissed Soujiro's forehead. " I'm glad you're awake; probably to comfort me but you have to rest, okay," she whispered into his ear. Soujiro nodded weakly. He closed his heavy eyelids and fell asleep again.

Kyoko watched Soujiro until he fell asleep. Then she kissed him on the cheek before she got up and left the room. The maid was outside. She told Kyoko that dinner was ready. " I'll eat dinner alone. He's still sleeping," Kyoko instructed her. The maid obeyed and served the dinner for her Mistress. Kyoko had no appetite but she still eat some food for the sake of her baby. She rubbed her belly. ' Papa and Mama love you very much although you weren't even born.'

Soujiro woke up in the middle of the night. Kyoko was asleep by his side. Soujiro sat up. He glanced at Kyoko. ' She's so beautiful especially when she's asleep.' Then, he noticed Kyoko's belly. Soujiro smiled to himself. ' My child is in there… .' Soujiro placed his hand on Kyoko's belly. Kyoko opened her eyes when she felt Soujiro's hand. She saw Soujiro and smiled. She sat up. " Are you hungry," Kyoko asked. Soujiro nodded. " I'll prepare the food," Kyoko stood up and left to prepared the food. Soujiro followed her. Soujiro ate his late dinner accompanied by his wife, Kyoko and they talked the future plan for their baby. Sometimes they laughed and argued a little but it was nothing serious.

' It felt like yesterday Kyoko told me she was pregnant and I fainted. It's been eight months. Now, we are just waiting for the baby arrival.' Soujiro was sitting at the balcony. It was midnight and he didn't feel like sleeping. He was excited, like something was about to happen. And it did.

" Soujiro…..," Kyoko shouted her husband name from inside the bedroom. She was in pain. Soujiro rushed to her side. " What is it," Soujiro asked when he arrived. " It's time. I'm going to give birth," Kyoko answered in pain. " Now? The carriage is not her," Soujiro remembered. " I have to go to the clinic now. How," Kyoko screamed in pain after she finished her sentence. Soujiro remembered what he used to do when there was no carriage. He did what he did at the riverbank. He carried Kyoko all the way to the clinic. Kyoko was holding her belly and groaned in pain.

Soujiro knocked the door. The doctor opened the door. " You two again? Did your wife cut herself again? I told you to take good care of her!." The doctor was referring to the previous time Kyoko was wounded in her fight. Soujiro explained anxiously, " It's different this time. She's in labour!." The doctor quicly opened the door. He called his wife, who was a mid-wife. Soujiro placed Kyoko on the bed and the doctor pulled him out from the room. The doctor said his wife would handle Kyoko. Soujiro paced outside the room anxiously. The doctor made tea and offered it to him but he was too worried to even drink. Soujiro could hear Kyoko's screaming from outside. Each time she screamed, he would look at the door and wished he could do something to ease her pain. Then came her loudest scream followed by a baby's cry.

Soujiro somehow knew everything was going to be fine. The mid-wife came out from the room after a few minutes. She was smiling. " Congratulation, you got a baby boy. Both baby and mother is fine. You can go in and take a look." Soujior was speechless. He walked into the room. Before him, was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Kyoko was sitting on the bed, cradling the baby boy, his baby boy, their baby boy. Kyoko noticed him and smiled to him. She looked tired with sweat all over her face and she was a little pale but she was glowing with bliss. Soujiro approached the bed. When he reached the bed, Kyoko gave him the baby, his baby, their baby. Soujiro carefully cradle the frail creature. His heart was fill with emotions he can't interpret. He kissed the baby and the mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : My Happy Ending.

A few days later, the baby and the mother were at the comfort of home. Soujiro and Kyoko named the baby boy; Yousuke. Naoki, Takeshi, Yamato and even Hibiki were informed about the new addition to the family. They came and visited the new family member. Kyoko felt very happy cause Yousuke was surrounded by the people who loves him.

They raised Yousuke with love. Yousuke grew up and become a bright little boy. Yousuke was three years old now. He was playing happily under the sakura tree and watched with fascination when the flowers fall. Soujiro and Kyoko sat at the balcony, watching their son.

Soujiro looked at Kyoko. " Kyoko, thank you very much…," Soujiro thanked his wife. " What for," Kyoko asked, surprised by Soujiro'a action. " For making me the happiest man alive," Soujiro answered as he placed his hand on Kyoko's. " Thank you too for making me the happiest woman alive…," Kyoko replied and squeezed her husband's hand. Their hand intertwined under the sakura tree, promising a bright day ahead, promising their union till death does they apart.

The End…


End file.
